In many endoscopic procedures it is desirable to monitor a wide field-of-view real-time image to navigate the tool inside the body, locating anatomical landmarks and switching to a close-up view once a region of interest is identified. Existing endoscopes with zoom capability have many limitations. In order to change the view from the wide-field to a detailed, high-magnification view, a combination of zoom, tilt, and panning is usually required, increasing the complexity of the procedure, requiring additional mechanical motion, and in some cases increasing the risk of trauma to the patient. Proposed is a feasibility study of a new imaging technology for endoscopy with capabilities exceeding the present state of the art. The new endoscope will feature high resolution and a wide range of magnifications, combining three functions of existing tools - zoom, panning, and tilt - in one seamless adjustment, to enable zooming into any portion of the wide-field image, on- or off-axis. An optional feature of the proposed technology is the capability to display the surveillance type, wide-field-of-view image simultaneously with the high-resolution, magnified image of the region of interest. In addition, the capability to display 2 or more different regions of interest with high magnification at the same time will be explored. The new system will provide the "super zoom" functionality with no mechanical motion of the endoscope, reducing the chance of trauma and making the procedure less invasive, to improve and benefit the patient care.